nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Grand Duchy of Mizar-Lohne
The Grand-Duchy of Mizar-Lohne is a nation situated across the Archipelago of Mizar, and the Island of Lohne. It is currently the regional power in the region of the Tropic of Virgo. It's capital city is Port-of-Call, on Isla de Pillieu. Founding of Mizar-Lohne Mizar-Lohne was originally settled by castaways from a passing European trading vessel that sank in among the islands of the Archipelago of Mizar. Though most of the vessel's cargo was lost, enough washed ashore to allow the few survivors to live long enough to learn how to get what they needed from the islands. Seven years passed between the sinking of the ship and the first contact with another vessel. By this time, the first ship's captain, Jean-Marie LePillieu, had assumed control over the island's survivors, and set himself up as it's first governor. Though the second ship offered to take the survivors back to their home nation, they declined, claiming to prefer life on the islands. When an envoy from the home nation came to the islands the next year, the Archipelago of Mizar was recognized as it's own sovereign nation, with Jean-Marie LePillieu given the title of Grand Duke of Mizar. The islands soon became a hub for oversea trade in the area. However, part of the vessel's cargo was a shipment of slaves, bound for the home nation. Though left to sink with the rest of the cargo, some of them managed to get to the Island of Lohne, and eke out a barer existence than that of the survivors on Mizar. Some ten years after the recognition of Mizar as it's own nation, the people there felt they could afford an expedition to Lohne, searching for any sort of tradeable good that may be found there. The former slaves met this expedition in force, killing all but one of the landing party. This lone survivor told his tale to the rest of the expeditionary crew. The captain of the expedition issued weapons to his men along with the order to kill any of the islanders who were a threat. This single expedition managed to conquer the entire Island of Lohne, subjugating those islanders who were not killed in the campaign. When news of this conquest reached the Duke, he ordered the captured islanders nationalized rather than enslaved or killed, and the Grand Duchy of Mizar-Lohne came to being. Quick Facts Nation name: The Grand Duchy of Mizar-Lohne Type of Government: Representative Democracy- Each island in the nation elects a single representative of the national Council, who then votes and develops new legislation to be approved or vetoed by the Grand Duke or Duchess. Conversely, the Duke or Duchess can propose legislation to the Council, who may approve or veto the bill through a vote. Population: 349,837 (Per 2006 census) (Note: The World Assembly lists the national population at over four billion. Requests to correct this have gone unanswered) Area: (Land) approx 57 sq mi. (water) approx 100 sq mi. Current Head of State: Grand Duchess Erzulie VI Current Councilors: Claude Percell, Julia Fox, Zelda Aensland, Vincent Masechizza, Louis Blanc, Jean Renard, Christophe LePen, Felix Lechat, Joseph de Roi Military: Three recognized Branches -National Guard- 17,938 -Air Corps- 2,783 -Naval Force- 10,367* *500 of these sailors are part of the Mizar-Lohne Marine Corps, which is recognized as a component of the Naval Force rather than it's own branch of service.